LA Ch1
by LostDarkButterfly
Summary: Evan,A guy who have Amnesia,He always have dreams about a Guy called Leontis,Who's Leontis?what's the relation between leo and Evan?


The crimson rays of the setting sun dyed the sea with bloody red color, the waves were rushing towards his legs, hitting them ,washing his wounds then retreat...

_Blood...Is it my end?now?I didn't fulfill my promise...forgive me,mother...father...I couldn't punish Him,instead It was me who was punished...but I wont give up now...No!..Not yet!...I must revenge,No matter what!..._

The sun slowly drown into the sea,leaving behind it beautiful yet sad colors in the sky.

Cloudius sighed as he looked at the sky, he was feeling lonely and bored.

_If only a mermaid come out from the water and take me with her..._

He took a deep breath, threw a big stone in the water then scramed:"COME OUT! YOU LAZY MERMAAAIDD! LETS PLAAAY!~~" he sat on his knees and laughed at himself,"Im so stupid~! Ahaha-..."

He stopped laughing when he saw a black thing on the sand few meters away from him,

Mermaid-chan~?He aproached that black thing stood just in front of it...after a while of investigation he realized its a human being wearing black clothes,It was a young Man, his clothes were all ripped up and bloody,he seemed out cold and motionless...

_Is he dead?..._

Clodius touched the Guy's neck with trembling fingers...

_phew..he's not dead..but he may die if I didn't take him to the hospital fast..._

Clodius dragged him away from the seashore then called the ambulance...

At the hospital, The doctor came out and aproached Clodius who's face was too pale, he said:"...Are you his relative?..." Clodius found himself nodding nonchantly , the doctor said:" Don't worry, He's better now,his wounds were serious but we managed to save him!...but he may have some memory loss...he seemed to have experienced some horrible situation...I wonder what happened to him...oh,he'll be transferred to room No#413...you can see him after a while...now see you..." Clodius thanked the doctor as he left then sat on a chair and sighed...

_oh my,I was scared...eh?why?...what would have happened if he died?...It wont effect me..._

His cell phone rang and a picture of a medusa appeared on the screen...

_OH!SHIT!...Nerrrr...issaa...!_

He answered with trembling voice :" Hel...loo..." a calm voice on the other side said:" Clodius,where are you till 2Am?...you troublesome boy...come back now,please.." she said her short cold msg and hanged up...Clodius swallowed his saliva then went up stairs to search for room No#413 ignoring his cousin's order.

When he opened the door, the boy was sleeping and a nurse was wrapping his head with bandages..

" when will he wake up?..."Clodius asked her, The nurse looked at Clodius then said:"I don't know...but it's better to leave him sleeping,The doctor told me.." Clodius:"ok..." The nurse said as she measure the boy's blood pressure:" Are you the person who took him to the hospital? That's sooo Nobel of youuu~~!...poor boy,he was in much pain...I hope the police find who did that to him as soon as possible...you know?If it weren't for you,he'd have died of blood loss..." Clodius was only listening and nodding...then after a long silence he said:" miss, can I ask you to do me a favor?" the nurse said with sweet voice:"sure!~" Clodius said:"When he wake up don't ask him about his name or if he remember anything about himself...am afraid If we pushed him hard to remember he wont be ok..." The nurse:" okay,okay...don't worry..." Clodius smiled then said:"well, I'll go now...but I will come back tomorrow, please take care of him!..'' The Nurse nodded while Clodius left the room.

After a week, the Boy finally opened his eyes, the nurse was checking his states when she saw a pair of half opened bluish silver eyes stairing at her, she moved back and was about to knock a vase behind her, the boy asked her with weak voice:"..hello,where am I?" The nurse said:"...hospital...oh! How..How do you feel!?" the boy ignored her then looked at the window where a little bird was standing and said:"What am I supposed to do here?" The nurse said:" You were sick...and...ah!~ don't ask anymore questions! Please!" The boy said:"why not?" the nurse said:"because...ooh~ see that cute little birdy is saying "morning" to you~!..." the boy looked at the little bird who soon spread its wings and flew far away...at this moment the door was opened and a brown haired boy came in then a pretty girl entered after him, the nurse smiled to the brown haired boy who suddenly held the other boy's hands with his whole hands and said with teary eyes:" Am glade you woke up, Nii chaaann~! *sobsob*...how do you feel,neh?...mh?...Evan chan?" The boy blinked several times then finally said:"Who...are you?" Clodius said:" Am your younger brother,my name is Clodius~...Don't worry If you don't remember me at all~! It's okay~" Evan nodded then looked at the other girl who was staring at him with light blush on her cheeks, Clodius said:" Oh! That's Nerissa chaan ~ our cousin..." Evan murmured:" Eli...za..." Nerissa asked him:" Eh? Have you said "Eliza"? " Evan held his head then looked away and said:" No...Never mind.."..


End file.
